Chapter 331
Chapter 331 is titled "A Big Quarrel". Cover Page Volume: 35 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 16: "Ground Priest Digs and Digs". Short Summary Luffy and Usopp argue over what to do with the Going Merry, with Usopp wanting to keep repairing it and Luffy wanting to get a ship. Long Summary At the Galley-La Headquarters, Corgi is seen leaving talking about how they are still not sure whether Iceburg has "it" or not. Kalifa enters Iceburg's room with some tea asking why Corgi always comes after looking so angry when he leaves. Iceburg admit they are after something of his and keep making offers for it however, he always refuses. In the background, Nico Robin's bounty on his room wall. Back at the Going Merry, Chopper announces that Usopp has finally woke up and the crew all go to see him. Usopp apologizes to them for losing the money and asks whether they can still repair the ship with only 100,000,000. However Luffy tells him they've decided to just buy another ship instead and shows him the catalogs. Usopp, confused by this, believes that he is joking and that it is because he lost the money that they cannot afford the repairs. The two begin to get angry at each other ignoring the warnings from Zoro and Chopper but Luffy finally admits that the Going Merry is going to die. Usopp, refusing to believe this, thinks there is something more to it however, Luffy denies this and tries to explain however, Usopp continues to disbelieve this. He states that the Going Merry is a friend and yet they would leave it to die. Usopp tries to allow them to let him be the carpenter however, Luffy admits that is impossible. As the two get into a heated argument, the others try to stop them however they are simply ignored and continue to watch in pain. Finally, Luffy snaps and pins Usopp to the floor almost telling him if he is not happy, then he should leave. Sanji, angered by this, kicks Luffy and tells him not to say things he does not mean to or else he won't be able them back. Luffy attempts to apologize however, Usopp says that if they are leaving behind Going Merry, then they are leaving him behind too. Usopp admits that he knew he could never catch up to them and that he never intended to go as far as them, he only went since he was invited. He states that those who have different dreams should go separate ways and leaves the Going Merry stating that he quits. The others attempt to stop him however he keeps going. He then states that since the ship belongs to the captain, he will take it from them and demands to duel Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Corgi leaves after not being able to get "it" from Iceburg. *Iceburg has Robin's bounty pinned in his room. *Usopp and Luffy get into an intense argument about the Going Merry. **As Luffy almost angrily tells Usopp he can leave if he dislikes the captain's decisions, Sanji interrupts him by kicking him. **Usopp leaves the Straw Hat Pirates, calling himself useless compared to the others. *Usopp challenges Luffy to a duel for the Going Merry. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 331 it:Capitolo 331